


Wallflower

by Betzalee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, i'll update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili Oaks was an introvert, a loner, a fucking wallflower. He prefered the solace of his room and the pages of his books. Meeting Kili Durin wasn't part of his plans, and falling in love with someone who was the complete opposite of himself, wasn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonfire Dilema

Fili didn't want to be there, especially with the company he was currently with. He yearned to be home, in the confines of his room, drinking lemonade and watching the new season of Doctor Who. It was the perfect way to end his night, even if his friends disagreed with him. He didn't care what they thought though, but they had basically dragged him out of his house an hour ago, convincing his mother that they would take good care of him. They were nagging and being annoying and Fili knew that they weren't going to stop unless he gave in.

His friends were extremely bothersome and hard headed and always insisted that he _needed_ to get out of his house more. He didn't think so, and that often led to a disagreement between them, but he still loved them though. That, however, didn’t quench the annoyance he was feeling at the moment, mixed with all the other fucked up emotions that were circulating through his body. He was an introvert, a loner, a fucking wallflower. He prefered the solace of his room and the pages of his books. He'd give anything to spend the rest of his life in peace and tranquility, and his friends, when they weren't being total assholes, totally understood that. Tonight however, wasn't one of those days.

They had dragged him out to the "End of the summer" bonfire, hosted by popular and pretty boy, Legolas Greenleaf. A total douchebag who had everyone at Erebor High wrapped around his slender fingers. The bonfire was deep inside the forest of Mirkwood and the crowd was pretty big. The whole fucking high school was there, cramped up in the woods, and he was starting to feel like canned tuna. People around him were in celebration mode. Dancing, laughing, jumping, screaming, even climbing trees. Oh so delighted and full of joy.

 _SUMMER WAS FINALLY OVER_ , _oh thank fucking god._

Fili scoffed. Who the fuck would celebrate the end of the goddamn summer? Shouldn't they all be home, crying and wallowing in misery because classes started tomorrow?

This whole shit was stupid, and Fili didn't like it, not one bit. He felt uncomfortable as he stood next to Ori, bobbing his head to the sound of shitty music. There was nothing else for him to do, so he'd been looking around the place, thinking of ways to kill his friends for dragging him out of his happy place and bringing him to this junk. Said friends, were actually laughing and joking, looking elated as fuck as they cradled beer bottles in their hands. Ori was already drunk, swaying side to side, completely off beat. Dwalin was actually _sprawled_ on the ground, talking animatedly with some girls while Bofur was no where to be found.

The smell of burning wood, sweat, cigarette and weed lingered in the air, making him feel queasy. No one but him seemed to fucking mind though, and carried on with their night. Jovial voices, laughter and music filled the air as well, the mixture giving him a headache. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. _Only one more hour and I'll be out of here._  He held tightly to that thought, knowing that if Bofur decided to stay a little longer, he'd be screwed. Bofur was the one who had a car, the one that drove them places. Without Bofur, Fili would have to walk back home, but his friends, being the angels that they were, wouldn't let that happen.  

Such shitty luck.

“You okay there?” Ori slurred, draping one arm around his shoulder,

“Yeah.” He lied. Ori noticed.

“You're not even drinking Fili.” He said, exasperated.

"You've been drinking for both of us” Fili told him flatly,

“At least grab a soda or something.” He told him, making a face at him.

Ori was right. He should at least grab a soda. He was quite thirsty to be honest, and standing around, bobbing his head to the awful music, was not going to quench it.

“And have fun too,” He said, before Fili had a chance to reply, ”Tomorrow we're back in hell.” His sigh was rather dramatic and Fili couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“It’s not _that_ bad,” He told his friend, “And I am having fun, can't you tell?" He said, feigning enthusiasm.

"Suchan asssss." Ori said, draping himself all over Fili. He was heavy, and Fili almost lost his footing.

"Fuck, Ori. You're not actually a  scarecrow, you know. You're fucking heavy."

Ori looked at him in confusion, "The fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Fili sighed.

Ori was gone. Too far gone. He didn't even remember his own nickname. What a light weight.

“Why are you sooooo quiet?” Ori asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Jesus, man. How much alcohol have you even consumed?"

"A lotta," Ori smiled, all lopsided and goofy. It actually made him chuckle.

"Okay, Mr. Light weight, I think you need to sit."

"There's nofucking space!" He said, throwing his arms up and hitting Fili in the eye.

"Fucking hell!" He said, stepping away from his inebriated friend.

Ori laughed, hard and loud. People were staring now, and Fili's annoyance came back in full force.

"Okay, enough." He said, loud enough for Ori to hear and a tad harsh.

He stopped his cackling right away and straightened up. "Filiiiiiiiii, come one. Don be like that." Ori said, puppy dog eyes in full force.

They didn't work on Fili though, and no matter how many times he told Ori this, he just wouldn't believe him.

"Stap lookin at me like you hate me." Now he was pouting.

Fucking hell.

"I'm not looking at you like I hate you," Fili told him, in a calm voice, "I'm looking at you like I want to _kill you_." His smile was forced and his words were full of truth. Ori though, didn't think so, and started laughing again.

"Oh man." Fili groaned, and ran a hand through his hair. _Why wasn't Bofur here? Why the fuck was Dwalin sprawled like a fucking dog on the ground? Why was god punishing him this way?_

He wanted answers, but all he got was a handful of Ori as he draped himself over Fili's back, making him lose balance.

"Let's go make some friendssss!" Ori sang in his ears, making him flinch.

"You go and do that, I'll stay right here and protect your post." Fili said dryly.

Ori whined. "You're not funnnnnnn! Come onnn Fili. Let's go make new friends, new memoriessss."

Fili shook his head and held his ground. "No."

"Lameeee." Ori said, before disentangling himself from Fili's shoulders.

Fili sighed as he watched his friend walk back to where Dwalin was. It was painful to see, but extremely hilarious as well.

He watched as his mousy haired friend tried his best to sit besides Dwalin, but ended up falling on top of him instead. People around them broke out in laughter, and Fili couldn't contain his little sniggers.

Once that whole ordeal was over, Fili turned away from the scene and proceeded to immerse himself back inside his head. His thoughts and witty remarks were waiting for him. He let himself go, once again. Eyeing the crowd, trying his hardest not to feel and look like a fucking creep. Hands shoved inside his pockets, he continued bobbing his head in sync with the music.

This was a fucking disaster and he had no business being there. He didn't know anyone here, well not _too well_. He'd seen them around school, and in some of his classes, but he'd never spoken to any of these people before. Except for his friends. It was a true shame, _especially_ since he was such a hilarious guy. But his fucking incapacity of talking to new people, prevented him from being the life of the fucking party. He was socially awkward and talking to people he didn't know, was rather painful. To him and to to whoever the unlucky victim was. And It truly sucked that he was now a senior and the only people he knew were the people he hung out with. Bofur, Ori and Dwalin. _The golden squad._ It was a shitty name, and he hated it. But Legolas clique had called them that since freshman year, and the name fucking stuck to them like gum. It was annoying as fuck, but there was nothing he could do about that.

 _At least you have friends._ That annoying voice in the back of his head, reminded him.

 _Friends that dragged me to a fucking bonfire!_ He argued back.

He scoffed again, knowing that he probably looked like an idiot. Oh well, it's not like anyone was paying any mind to him.

He was a nobody at school. That was another reason why he didn't know anyone here. No one liked him, or took the time to get to know him. They called him _the weird kid_ , because apparently he was the only socially awkward dingus in the fucking school.

Outrageous, really. How people never hesitated to point at him and call him names. It had been painful as fuck, especially during the first few days of his freshman year. He'd spent the first three days of school all by himself, and quickly became to source of cruel jokes and awful comments. He had hated his life during that time and didn't comprehend why people were giving him such a fucking hard time.

Just because he had stuttered in basically every class, when they had asked him to introduce himself and almost threw up in one of them, didn't mean that he was an idiot. But others didn't think that, and by lunch time, the whole school was calling him Forrest Gump.

It hurt him, of course it did. He’d been three days in high school and people were already calling him names. It was embarrassing, especially since he didn’t want to be like that. He really didn’t. He wished he was more open, more socially confident.

He honestly thought he'd spend the rest of his high school life friendless, so It pretty much took him as a complete surprise when Ori had sat beside him during the fourth day of classes during lunch time. He didn’t know if it was a joke or a mistake, and when Ori started talking to him, he thought he'd faint.

Thankfully, he didn’t.

Ori was nice, and his company managed to sooth the ache he felt. Bofur joined them a while later, and made Fili feel even better. Conversation between the three was awkward at first, Fili not exactly knowing what to say, or when to say things. But little by little, he began opening up to them, until he was truly comfortable. It wasn't _that_ hard, especially since Bofur had such a light-hearted and goofy personality and Ori was a total sweetheart. It was impossible to _not_ open up to them. They made it so much easier. And then Dwalin showed up, tall as fuck and brolic for a 14 year old dweeb. His presence helped a lot since most people thought he was scary and decided that messing with Fili wasn't such a good idea anymore.

And then the jokes died away and people stopped paying too much attention to him. Legolas clique still bothered him though, and more often than not, tried their best to embarrass him. But Fili didn't care. He truly didn't.

He wasn't popular or a social butterfly, and didn't have that many friends, but overall, he was somehow happy. He liked himself, despite the hatred he felt towards his _problem_. That was the only thing he wished he could change about himself, that and the fact that he was a lazy little shit who didn't like to do anything.

Well, now that he thought about it, there was nothing wrong with the latter. So no, never mind, he only wished he could be a social-fucking-butterfly.

His friends encourage him to talk more as well, to tell his jokes to other people and become the _life of the party_ or _the class clown_. They were positive that he'll make them love him in no time. But whenever he tried, he ended up tongue tied and the whole ordeal was extremely taxing.  

But Ori had a point, he _should_ be socializing, having fun and drinking. Sulking around wasn't going to teleport him home.

So he did something stupid. Something truly fucking stupid that only a dingus like himself was capable of doing.

He dragged his feet towards the refreshments section, where crowds of people all huddled around the coolers and beer kegs. It was fucking impossible for him to get through them and get a goddamn drink. He tried getting around it, but people were blocking the fucking way. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. _This was harder than it should be._ He tried again, mumbling _sorry's_ and _excuse me’s_ that people were just ignoring. He was about to turn around when someone tapped his shoulder.

“What is it Ori?” He said, his tone bordering on irritation.

For some ungodly reason, he thought it'd be Ori. So he turned around, his movement almost causing him whiplash, and was greeted by a sight that literally took his breath away.

“Ah.” Was all he could say, sounding like a fucking idiot.

There was a tall, dark and extremely fucking handsome stranger, standing in front of him, smiling. It was mesmerizing, really and Fili was rendered speechless.

“Need some help?” He asked, voice full of mirth. And _oh_ , what a wonderful voice it was.

Fili could only stare at Mr. Gorgeous. Lips parted slightly and a very dumbstruck look on his face.

Mr. Gorgeous kept on smiling, his eyes looking right at him. It felt intimidating, to be held under such a gaze. Such a beautiful gaze.  

Fili licked his lips, and tried his hardest to get words to come out of his mouth. But life hated him, it truly did, and the only sound that managed to come out of his lips was a grunt.

The stranger found it amusing though, and chuckled.

It sounded like music to Fili's ears, to be honest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I just saw you struggling, and thought I’d come and offer my help.” His smile was friendly, and instead of making him feel uncomfortable, it made it feel at ease.

“Sorry.” Was the only thing that managed to come out of Fili's mouth. And it was all high pitched and weird and he wanted to strangle himself.  

“I should be the one apologizing,” The guy said, shyly scratching the back of his neck. A lock of brown hair fell in front of his eyes, and he chuckled again, making Fili's heart stutter.

Shit.

_Was this real?_

“Um, no, you didn’t.” Fili stammered, trying to control the beating of his heart.

“Ah, okay. Um, do you want a drink or something?” He sounded shy. _Why on earth was Mr. Gorgeous sounding shy?_

And then Fili panicked. Like the chicken head he was, he completely panicked.

“No, I don’t.” He lied. He so desperately wanted to beat himself up as he smiled at the Mr. Gorgeous, trying to act cool and collected.

Jesus Christ. He was such a fucking dumbass. 

But he knew it was probably for the better. If he had actually said yes, he'd only end up embarrassing himself and Mr. Gorgeous. And honestly, the guy was way too hot and didn't deserve that.

"You sure?” He asked, peering down at him. He knew Fili was lying, and that only made the blonde panic a little bit more. 

Fili nodded, shoving his idle hands into his front pockets, trying not to look at those beautiful hazel eyes.

The stranger sighed, “Okay then, if you're _sure._ ”

And then he walked away, without waiting for Fili's reply.

All the while Fili was yelling internally at Mr. Gorgeous to come back to him.

Shit. Shit. And double shit.

He screwed up. He knew he did, and he hated himself so much for it. But oh well, a guy like him, associating himself with someone like Fili, wasn't a really good idea either way.

 


	2. Handlebar mustache

Fili didn't know what was worst. The fact that his friends were eying him weird, or that Mr. Gorgeous kept on looking at him. 

It was getting annoying, if he was completely honest, and he was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. Dwalin kept smirking at him, while Ori's face was just unreadable. Probably a side effect of being drunk as fuck. It was still annoying, the way they looked at him, as if they  _knew_ something he didn't. He had finally found a spot on the ground besides Dwalin, but he was wishing he was back on his feet like before.

"What is it?" He finally snapped, not strong enough to be under their scrutiny

"He's looking at you." Dwalin said, all smugly.

"Who?" He knew who, but he didn't want to admit it. 

"Him." Dwalin pointed, making him groan.

 _Well, thanks Dwalin._  He bitterly thought.

He didn't want to look up, didn't want to see those brown eyes on him. He had no idea why he was even looking _at_ him. But he was sitting next to Tauriel and Gimli and they were part of Legolas's squad. He was probably making fun of him. Yep, that's what it was. So why would he look up and indulge the other one?

 

"Can you not." Fili said flatly. His hands became rather interesting at the moment, and he focus his eyes on them.

"Can I not what?" Dwalin asked, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Don't be a jerk." He said, looking up at him. He was getting all riled up, and he didn't like it.

 _Doctor Who would_ never  _get him this riled up._

"I'm stating the obvious, you dingus!" Dwalin laughed, "He's been staring at you ever since you sat down. So, would you tell me why he's looking at you?" 

He sighed, "I don't fucking know."

"He's doingggg it agannnn!" This was Ori now, making a scene again. 

_God, why didn't the ground to swallow him whole?_

"Stop it Ori." Dwalin chastised him, causing him to pout.

"But he isssss," He whined as he leaned against Dwalin's shoulder, "Look." He pointed as well.

"Stop that!" Fili hissed, a little too loud.

They were being obvious. Mr. Gorgeous was probably laughing at him, so he didn't look up. He kept his gaze away from him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Ori grunted, "But looook, oh my oh my, he's coming hereeeeee." He was so cheerful about it, and Fili really wanted to hurt him.

"Stop being a dingus." He rolled his eyes

"But he _is_ coming this way." Dwalin smirked, and Fili blanched.

 _Oh, sweet mother of all that was holy._  

He took a deep breath and looked up. And just like his friends had said, Mr. Gorgeous  _was_ making his way to them. It took his breath away, and left him shaking. He could feel his anxiety spiking up, and the nervous feeling he always got whenever he had to talk to strangers, was bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. But there was something different now, oh yes, something  _very_ different. His heart was beating wildly and he felt all fluttery and his face was all hot. He was fucking blushing! Oh sweet lord, this was  _not_ good. Not good at all.

He didn't have time to do anything though, because in a blink of an eye, Mr. Gorgeous was standing right in front of him, blocking his way of escape. 

"Hi." He said, all smiles and rainbows. It was quite a sight, one that he would love to see every day of his pathetic life.

"Ah," He said, almost chocking on those the word. "H-hi." He tried to smile, but his nerves were off the fucking chain and he ended up grimacing instead. 

"Um," Mr. Gorgeous smiled shyly at him, then tucked a stray curl behind his ears. "Hi again."

 _What the fuck was this? Why was he acting all_ shy?  _That was Fili's role, not his! What on earth was going on here?_

"H-hi." He repeated again. _Oh sweet lord, please end my life,_ now.

"Want to get a drink with me?" Mr. Gorgeous asked, looking rather hopeful.

_Was he blushing? Oh fuck, Fili couldn't tell too well, but it looked as if he was. Seriously though, what the fuck was going on here?_

"He'd love to." Dwalin said, slapping him on the back, albeit, rather harshly. 

"Sweet." Mr. Gorgeous beamed at him, and it was impossible for Fili not to act like a goddamn fool.

"Ah, um, y-ye, um. Shit," He was babbling like a goddamn idiot! He looked everywhere else  _but_ at him, too scared to see Mr. Gorgeous laughing at him or see his weird out face. He was pretty used to them by now, but he didn't want  _this_ guy to have it. 

But he surprised him yet again, instead of viciously laughing at him and calling him names, (like he expected), he giggled. He _fucking_ giggled!

It was the cutest thing he'd ever heard and the sound went straight to his heart, making it flutter and beat uncontrollably fast. He couldn't help himself and looked up at him, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"You're too cute." Mr. Gorgeous said, and Fili couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief.

 _Did he hear that right? Did Mr. Gorgeous actually call him cute? Oh man, was he dreaming_? He really hoped he wasn't.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, an adorable grin adorning his lips.

_Oh sweet lord, what on earth had he done right to deserve such a wonderful sight?_

"Ah, um. No, no. Don't be sorry." Fili told him, surprising himself. He had never been able to talk to a stranger before without stuttering. It was pretty much a miracle. 

"So," Mr. Gorgeous said, his eyes lighting up, "Want a drink?" 

His mind had practically ran away from him. He didn't know what was right or wrong, left or right, up or down. He didn't know anything. All he knew was that a very gorgeous person was standing in front of him, offering to get him a drink, and had actually called him cute! He knew he was gaping at him, unsure of what to reply, but he just didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at this, never was and probably never wilL. But he didn't want to let this opportunity go. This could be the only time a guy that he  _actually_ found attractive, thought the same about him. The first and only time someone hadn't called him weird and said that his stuttering was  _cute._ No, he couldn't do it, he'd hate himself forever if he let this chance go.

So he took a deep breath, and nodded. 

_How hard could it be?_

Mr. Gorgeous smiled broadly at him, flashing his beautiful pearly whites. He had an incredible smile, the one that looked genuine and kind. The one reached his eyes and made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _So yeah, with a guy who smiled like that, how hard could it actually be?_

Fili accepted the offered hand and got to his feet, ignoring Dwalin's whistles and Ori's _aw's._ He had completely forgotten about his friends, and about everyone else around him. Now that the world came back in full focus, he noticed how almost everyone around them had their eyes on them, witnessing the whole fucking thing. It made him all hot inside, and not in the good way. His face felt hot and he looked down at his feet. This wasn't looking like a very good idea anymore.

But Mr. Gorgeous didn't seem to mind and he held Fili's hand a little tighter and dragged him towards the refreshment section once again. It felt good, to hold someone else's hand. He'd never done it before, hold hands that is. Well, he'd had, but with people who he didn't find attractive. This however, was completely different. He felt all tingly and gooey and wow, was this love at first sight?

He shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. For all he knew, Mr. Gorgeous just wanted to be friends with him. Yeah, that sounded pretty reasonable. There was no way in hell someone like _him,_  would like someone like Fili. Or maybe this was all a ploy. Now that he thought about it, Mr. Gorgeous had been sitting with Tauriel and Gimli. They could have dared him to do this. He shuddered and tried his best to rid his mind of that thought. 

No, it couldn't be. Mr. Gorgeous had already approached him before, and that time he hadn't seen any of Legolas's people with him. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed. 

_Um, okay. Maybe this was a bad idea afterall._

His internal monologue was interrupted when Mr. Gorgeous spoke to him. They were walking quite slowly, and the refreshment section was still a little way in front of them.

"Um, s-sorry?" Fili stammered like an idiot, throwing him an abash look. He had completely missed what Mr. Gorgeous had said.

He chuckled lightly, "I asked for your name." He said, in that dreamy voice of his.

"Fili." He said, his voice going all high again. So he cleared his throat and tried again, "Fili."

"I do believe we were fated to meet then." he said, his lips curving up into a smirk.

Fili was quite taken aback by the comment. Scrunching up his nose, he threw him a bemused look.

Mr. Gorgeous laughed, wholeheartedly. 

It truly was music to Fili's ears, and he found himself smiling at the brunette. 

"What's so funny?" He found himself asking. He was curious to know, and quite frankly, Mr. Gorgeous made him feel comfortable. This was new, but extremely welcomed.

"You're really  _too_ cute for your own good," He grinned, making Fili blush. "That face you just made was truly adorable."

He playfully shoved him. A gesture that honestly surprised him. He had never, ever, ever, ever, been this open with a stranger before. Never! Yet here he was, shoving him lightly and talking in full sentences. 

This was truly a night full of surprises. 

"It's true!" He exclaimed, "And you have cute dimples as well."

"Stop it." Fili mumbled, trying to sound agitated, but failing miserable. He liked this. Liked the flattering comments, the way they made him feel. He had never felt that way before, because no one had ever taken the time to do that. 

"You can't tell me to  _not_ point out the obvious," Mr. Gorgeous said, "It's what I do. I'm an observer." 

Fili found himself laughing at this, which made Mr. Gorgeous smile widely. "That's a beautiful laugh you have there!" He stated, "You should do it more often."

"I do, just not with anybody." He found himself saying.

"Oh, I see. Well, I count myself lucky then." Fili nodded

"I guess, yeah." 

"I'm Kili, by the way. That's why I said we were fated to meet and all that." He said sheepishly.

"That's pretty cool," He said, then realize that that sounded lame and mentally slapped himself. 

"I think it's pretty awesome," Kili told him, "I'd shake your hand, but I'm already holding it." He said, bringing their locked hands up, and Fili almost choked on air.

Shit. He had completely forgotten about that. What a fucking dumbass. Now Kili probably thought he was a creep!

"S-sorry." He said, snatching his hand back as fast as possible,

"Don't sweat it," Kili shrugged and smiled, "now come on, let's go find you a drink."

* * *

The rest of the night was pretty magical.

Kili found an empty spot near the refreshment section where they sat down and drank their beers. Fili was a little hesitant at first, still a little weary about Kili. But then he smiled at him and he forgot about everything. Now, three beers in, they were both sprawled on the ground, looking at the trees. The people seemed to forget about them, and Fili was more than grateful for that.

Him and Kili had been talking nonstop, and it filled Fili with a sense of happiness that made him feel light headed and giddy. He felt safe and comfortable here, even if he had just met the guy. It was a unique feeling, one that he had never felt before, with anyone. Not even with his friends. Kili was kind, caring and a good listener. He'd juiced out all the information out of Fili, yet the blonde didn't feel uncomfortable by it. He had gladly told the brunette all he wanted to know. In return, Kili had told him all about himself. 

It was exciting, how he had learned a lot about this stranger in the period of two hours. Something that he'd never quite managed to do before. 

"I still don't know why you're at this bonfire though. Are you related to Legolas?" Fili asked him. 

"Not really," Kili replied, scratching his neck, "Gim's my cousin." 

"Gim?" Fili asked.

"Gimli," Kili clarified, "Since he's friends with Legolas and the rest of them, every time I came to visit I'd hang out with them."

This put a damper in his mood. Shit. If he was friends with Legolas, then he'd probably tell Kili how much of a loser Fili was. 

"Are you friends with them?" He mumbled,

"Yeah, I guess. Especially now since I've moved here." 

"You moved here? To Erebor?" Fili asked, his heart leaping inside his chest.

"Yep," He looked at Fili and smiled, "Probably should have said that before."

"Yeah, you probably should have." Fili smiled back, propping himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Kili. 

"I'm going to Erebor High as well." Kili told him, and Fili couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on his face.

"That's great!" He said, and Kili returned the smile. 

"Yeah. I actually didn't think so before. But now that I know you'll be there, I'm quite happy."

"Pretty sure you'd be fine, especially with Legolas's crew." And it was then, that Fili realized that Kili attending Erebor High wasn't going to be a good idea after all. His smile immediately dropped and he fell back down on his back. 

"What's wrong?" Kili asked, concern evident on his voice.

"Nothing." Fili said sadly, looking away from the brunette.

"It doesn;t sound like nothing." Kili told him, poking him lightly on his stomach.

Fili sighed.

 _Well this sucked._ He knew that Legolas wouldn't hesitate to embarrass Fili tomorrow, and he was probably going to tell Kili all about how much of a loser Fili was. He shuddered, and hid his face behind his hands. He knew this was too good to be true, and that after tonight, he'd probably never speak with Kili again.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He felt Kili's hands on his, trying to pry them from his face.

Fili grunted.

 _I'm probably scaring him._ He sadly thought. 

"I'm fine, Kili. Just. Just realized that tomorrow is the first day." He lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell Kili, but he also didn't want the brunette to find out from Legolas.

Kili chuckled, "I feel you're pain. But come on, let's not ruin this night by talking about tomorrow." He said, carefully removing Fili's hands from his face.

Fili let him, and shyly looked up at him. Kili was truly gorgeous, and he found himself to be truly lucky, to be laying here with him like this. 

"You're truly beautiful Fili." Kili whispered.

"N-no." Fili shook his head. He was rendered speechless once again, and the beating of his heart became too loud and frantic. 

"Yes." Kili said as he leaned in closer.

Fili shook his head again and gasped when he noticed just how close Kili's face was from his own. 

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Bofur's voice cut through eh tension that had befallen them. It scared the fuck out of Kili who ended up falling unceremoniously  on top of Fili.

"Oh! My bad. Didn't mean to interrupt!" Bofur laughed as Kili hastily removed himself from Fili.

"N-no, you didn't." Was all Fili could say, as he rushed to sit up.

"Aha." Bofur smirked, and Fili groaned.

"You didn't interrupt anything you idiot!" He snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up. Next to him, Kili had the fucking audacity to start giggling.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. Anyways, we're going to go home now, since Ori's all but passed out on Dwalin." Bofur rolled his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Fili asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, just too drunk to function. Dwalin was pretty scared about you, said you'd run off with someone," He looked over at Kili and smirked again. "Didn't really believe it... until now."

Fili wanted to throw something at him. 

"I'm Kili." The brunette said, mimicking Fili's moves and getting to his feet.

"Hm, Fili and Kili. I like it." Bofur grinned, and Fili grimaced.

"Me too!" Kili said, throwing one arm around Fili's shoulder. 

"So Fili, are you coming back with us, or is Mr. Kili over here going to take you home tonight?" He winked. The bastard fucking winked!

"Ah, don't be stupid Bofur." Fili said, looking at the ground. 

"I'd take him," Kili said, tightening his hold on the blonde, "If you don't mind."

"Of course he doesn't!" Bofur answered, "Just be sure to actually take him home. His momma is expecting him by 12, and school  _does_ start tomorrow." Bofur said cheekily 

"Sure will." Kili said, all serious. 

Fili was pretty much a pile of mush inside. This honestly felt like a dream, and he didn't want to ever wake up from it. 

"Now, remember to be safe, and to call me if anything." Bofur told Fili, and Fili flipped him off. 

"Okay, okay, I'm out of here." Bofur laughed, before leaving them too alone again.

"Sorry about that," Fili said, glancing up at Kili, "My friends are idiots."

"It's fine," Kili smiled at him, "I thought he was pretty cool actually. I've never seen someone who actually looked good with a handle bar mustache before." He chuckled.

Fili chuckled as well, "Yeah, Bofur is the only one that can do that." 

"Want to get out of here?" Kili asked, removing his hand from Fili's shoulder.

"And go where?"

Kili shrugged, "I dunno, the night is till pretty young," he said, glancing at his watch, "You see, only 10." He said, showing Fili the time.

"If you want to." He felt himself growing nervous, but for a completely different reason. 

The thought of being alone with Kili was truly nerve wracking. He wondered how he hadn't managed to fuck up already and how Kili was still here, with him. It was all very new to Fili, but he didn't want to let this go. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. 

"I do," Kili smiled, "Now come on." He said, taking his hand once again. 

 

 


End file.
